


it's alright to cry, be as gentle as i can

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Niall-centric, Pining Louis, Pining Zayn, Rich Liam, Teacher Zayn, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan was a twenty year old Uni student hell-bent of making it on top of the music industry. When he gets the news of being the father of a child, he’s decided to push that dream behind and focus on taking care of her. But when his daughter’s mother runs off to God knows where, his best friends are now hell-bent on taking care of her.</p><p>(Introducing Liam as a rich boy turned business man, Zayn as an aspiring artist-slash-English teacher who may or may not harbor secret feelings for one of his best friends (you know which one), Louis as the jealous and in denial Uncle, Harry as the taken Uncle that everyone knows he’s as gone for Louis as he is for him and little Arielle Horan who just wants her Dad and Uncles to find happiness in life and to stop coddling her because she’s a big girl now—for a five year old, that is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "it’s going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! new chaptered fic! and it's single dad!niall because i've been reading single dad aus of the other four and my heart is always left weeping so here we have nialler. and yes, the child is named after me. just because.
> 
> alsooo, i apologize this is chaptered and i actually thought of this last night and i made it today so i can prolong my duties for finals. yes, it's finals week. and i'm screwed.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this though!
> 
> title is taken from both "small bump" and "even my dad does sometimes" by the ever so loving ed sheeran.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Niall's back story, Arielle not loving Harry's healthy cooking, Louis' cock blocking plans, Harry cooks for people and a Zayn and Liam lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, first chapter. i hope you like it. :)

Niall Horan didn’t know his life would end up like this. A year ago he was out partying with his best friends and now he’s sitting alone in a hospital bed, holding his newborn baby girl while his other hand is clutching a piece of paper from her mother saying goodbye and that she’s sorry it had to be like this.

He hears a knock on the door, his eyes looking up towards it from the sleeping face of his newborn daughter. “Nialler,” It’s Liam and the brown-haired man peeks his head inside the hospital room to look around. His eyebrows furrow seeing Niall sitting on the hospital bed, “where’s—”

“She left.” Niall cuts him off. His tone and face emotionless as he watches Liam’s mouth form in a shape of an ‘O’ and his eyes widen. Liam walks inside the room, quietly closing the door behind him and walks towards Niall. He looks down at the baby in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket with her brown hair sticking out underneath it. He passes Liam the piece of paper he found and Liam takes it, eyes skimming over the letter.

Once he’s done reading, he looks at Niall at what can only be seen as a puppy that got kicked. In most days, Niall would laugh at the accuracy of Liam and a dog but now, he’s kind of thankful Liam is at least sympathetic of his new situation. “I don’t understand,” he says, “isn’t she supposed to be in bed rest? Can’t we chase after her? I know for a fact that this hospital has cameras around, maybe we can—” he stops when Niall shakes his head.

“No, Li, it’s not worth it.” He sighs, looking down at his daughter again— _daughter_ , wow. “I kind of figured she didn’t want to be a part of her life anyway. If I hadn’t begged _on my knees_ for her to not abort the baby then she wouldn’t even be here today.” He then mutters, “I just didn’t know she would leave like this.”

“Niall,” Liam sighs and sits next to him on the bed, “it’s going to be okay. We don’t need her, okay? You’ve got me, and Zayn, and Louis, and Harry and your parents.” He smiles down at the sleeping figure in Niall’s arms, “Most importantly, you’ve got her.”

**\\\\\**

After Liam left the room and told the three awaiting boys on what happened, the room was suddenly filled again in addition of Niall’s three best friends. “I can’t believe she would do this!” Louis hisses. “I know she didn’t want to keep the baby in the first place but she could have at least—” he flails his arms around, “I don’t know! _Say something?_ Closure, maybe? Talked to you face-to-face instead of writing some shitty letter on how she’s sorry and how she will regret this for the rest of her damn life? If she _knew_ she was going to regret this, she shouldn’t have left in the first place!”

“Louis,” Harry says from the corner of the room, arms crossed and looking as if he was thinking really hard, “calm down, yeah? Talking shit and yelling isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods, “and you’re lucky Niall’s went out or one of us would’ve punched you for yelling and cursing in front of a day old baby.”

Louis scoffs, “That’s why I did it when he was gone. I’m not stupid.” He flops down on the hospital bed and looks over at the letter that has wrinkles on it from being passed on from the five of them. “I’ve always hated her.” Harry and Zayn nod in agreement.

All three of them look at Liam, who’s still sitting on the hospital bed. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, like Harry, and as he notices the three pairs of eyes on him, he looks up and says, “I think we should help Niall take care of her.”

He’s immediately met with three nods, “Of course, Li,” Harry agrees, “that’s what I was thinking too. Niall’s our best friend and we have to help him especially in this time of need.”

“Then it’s settled,” Zayn clasps his hands together, “I say later we all stay at Niall’s so we can keep an eye on him and little—” he squints his eyes, “we haven’t given her a name yet.”

“Not to be rude with your plan Zaynie but,” they all turn to Louis, who shrugs, “Niall is living in a shitty one room flat. If we’re going to stay with him to take care of him and the baby, I suggest we stay at Liam’s mansion.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “It is _not_ a mansion.”

“It has that circular driveway from the big iron gates to your front door and you have two swimming pools,” Harry scoffs, “it’s a mansion, Li.” Liam rolls his eyes again.

The door opens and in comes Niall, still cradling the baby, “I told the administration she left and they’re looking through their cameras to see where she went off to.”

“I thought—”

“I had to tell them. They were curious why I was even asking how I was gonna feed a baby without breast milk from the mother herself.” Niall sighs and walks over to sit on the bed, Louis scooting to give him space.

“Niall,” Niall looks at Harry, “the boys and I decided all of us are staying at Liam’s so we can take care of—” he gestures to Niall’s daughter.

“Arielle,” Niall answers and looks down at the little baby and smiles for the first time ever since the news of her mother leaving. “I’ve named her Arielle.”

“Why did you name her ‘Arielle’?” Harry asks.

“It’s a pretty name. I was looking up baby names when she was six months pregnant and I saw the name ‘Arielle’. It’s French and it means Lioness of God.” He strokes Arielle’s cheek with his index finger, the little baby turning her head towards it. “I feel like when she’s grown up, she’s going to be fierce and brave—like a Lion.”

“Arielle Horan.” Zayn says. “Has a nice ring to it.”

**\\\\\**

Arielle has been discharged and they’re all packed up to go home. The drive to Liam’s mansion— _house_ —was quiet. Liam asked his driver to go to Niall’s so they can pick up his clothes then the other boys’ house to pick up theirs. Niall’s in the back seat in between Louis and Harry and Liam and Zayn are in the third row behind them.

Louis has been leaning over Arielle for the entire ride, looking at how adorable and peaceful she looks asleep. That’s all she’s been doing ever since she got discharged and Niall was scared that she wouldn’t wake up but the doctor assured him she was definitely going to wake up and he might even wish she didn’t but Niall assures he won’t ever wish something like that even if Arielle wakes up in the early hours of the morning.

Once they got to Liam’s, the maids are outside waiting and as the driver unloads all of their bags, they grab all of them and bring them to the guest room. “I’ve called my secretary when you were packing up your clothes and ordered a crib for her, it should be here in the afternoon.” Liam says.

Niall shakes his head, “Liam, you didn’t have to—”

Liam puts his hand up, “Nonsense, Niall, you’re my best friend and Arielle is my niece, I’m supposed to have her interests at heart as well.”

Zayn nods, “Li’s right, Niall, just let us take care of her. After all, we are her Uncles now.”

Niall looks like he’s going to burst in to tears any moment with how his eyes start to water, “Thank you so much, you guys. I don’t know where I’ll be without you lot.” He sniffles as he’s suddenly engulfed in to a tight group hug.

**\\\\\**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

“Dad, Dad!” Arielle shouts throughout the mansion as she runs down the halls. She turns her head around and sees the approaching figure and squeals, “Dad!” Soon enough, she’s engulfed in someone’s arm and giggles, “Uncle Harry!” She tries to wiggle off of him.

Harry laughs, “Gotcha you little monster.”

“No,” She whines, “Uncle Harry!”

“Now let’s go, you are eating my special banana and avocado salad and you’re gonna eat until the last bite.” He says, carrying her down the steps and in to the kitchen where Louis and Niall are sitting, eating their breakfast.

“Good morning baby girl.” Niall greets, planting a kiss on Arielle’s forehead when Harry sits her down on her high hair. “How’d you wake up?”

“Running and screaming for my life,” Arielle furrows her eyebrows, “I called for you and you didn’t come.”

“Oops,” Niall laughs, “I didn’t hear you.”

Harry places the bowl in front of her and she scrunches up her nose in disgust, “Uncle Harry, are you sure this isn’t just puke you’re making me eat?” Both Niall and Louis cackle at that.

Harry huffs, “Of course not, sweetie, that stuff is healthy. Now eat up.” He sits down next to her and grabs a green apple off the fruit bowl and takes a bite.  As Arielle is scooping to take a bite, with a pleading look at her Dad, Harry’s hears his phone beep. He pulls it out and sighs at the message received. He looks up and is met with four pairs of eyes. “I have to go. Taylor just texted, I’ll see you guys later.” He doesn’t notice the way Louis rolls his eyes as he leaves the house.

Niall looks at Louis, “Louis…”

Louis shrugs, “What? I wasn’t doing anything. He can go and hang out with his boy toy for all I care.”

Arielle pushes the bowl away from her and Niall laughs, grabbing the bowl and dumping the mush on the sink. “Why does Uncle Harry keep dating people with the name ‘Taylor’?”

Niall washes the bowl as he speaks, “Sweetie, Uncle Harry only dated one ‘Taylor’ and it’s the one he’s dating now. The other ‘Taylor’ you’re referring is just his friend. People just think he’s dating her,” he casts a glance over to Louis, “ _especially_ Uncle Louis.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “They were talking a little too close, okay? It’s not my fault.”

“It is your fault when you turned on the sprinklers when she left the house.” Niall reminds him.

“I’ve been prolonging my gardening duties and I thought it was time the lawn needed a little refreshing.” Louis spats back before standing up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work.” He places his bowl on the sink before planting a kiss on Arielle’s head and leaving the kitchen.

Arielle looks at her Dad and frowns, “Why doesn’t Uncle Louis just tell Uncle Harry that he likes, _likes_ him?”

Niall shrugs, “Same as your Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn—they’re all so scared.”

“Scared of what?” Arielle asks, smiling gratefully at her Dad when he places a bowl of cereal in front of her. “They aren’t so scary. Didn’t Uncle Liam say Uncle Zayn was the,” she bats her eyelashes and clasps her hands together, placing them against her cheek, “prettiest person he’s ever had the chance of seeing in his entire life?”

Niall laughs and nods, “Yes sweetie but,” he sighs, “it’s hard to explain this to you. It’s just—feelings get in the way you know?” Arielle nods as if she understands him perfectly well. “You’ll learn more of this when you grow older and I _wish_ you’ll learn about it when you finish University but I’m betting you’ll learn about this stuff when you’re in high school.”

Arielle grins, “Maybe I can learn about it earlier than that!”

Niall groans, “Please God, no” he looks at Arielle to see her frown, “enough about that. How about we go watch a movie at the theater? I don’t have any paper work to do today, how about that?”

Arielle claps her hand, “Yes! Can we watch _The Little Mermaid_ again?”

Niall rolls his eyes, “You just like hearing them say your name,” Arielle nods enthusiastically, “we could watch _Footloose_ instead if you like hearing your name so much.” he mutters.

Arielle’s eyebrows furrows, “What’s _Footloose_?”

Niall shakes his head, “Nothing, baby. It’s a really old movie, you wouldn’t like it.”

“It has a funny name, I think I might.” Arielle’s grin comes back. “And it has my name in it so I think I’ll like it more.” She bounces in her seat. “Can we, daddy? Can we watch _Footloose_?”

“But I thought you wanted to see _The Little Mermaid_?” Niall asks, cursing himself for even recommending that movie in the first place. “Don’t you wanna see Flounder and Sebastian? And singing that song he sang?”

“ _Kiss the Girl_!” Arielle chirps and claps her hands again. “Okay, okay, we’ll watch _The Little Mermaid_. Let’s go!” She stretches her arms towards Niall.

Niall raises his eyebrows, “You haven’t finished eating your cereal yet.”

“We can watch it at the theater! Come on!” She whines with her arms still outreached. Niall sighs before grabbing her and the bowl of cereal and carrying them both to the theater.

**\\\\\**

“…and you also have a meeting at five o’ clock with Mr. Yamasaki.” Liam listens intently to what his secretary says. “That’s all for today, Mr. Payne.”

“Thanks Megan,” Liam smiles, “you’re excused.” As Megan leaves the office, the door opens and in comes Zayn. “Zayn,” he says startled. He looks over at Megan, who’s contemplating on asking Zayn to leave or not but then Liam nods his head, “it’s okay, Megan.” Megan nods and closes the door behind her. “Hey Zayn, what’s up?”

Zayn gives him a tight-lipped smile before settling a paper bag on his desk, “My eleven o’ clock class has to practice for their Christmas play and I didn’t have anything to do so I thought about having lunch and I remembered when you said last night that you have a busy schedule today and might not even be able to eat so.” He gestures to the paper bag. “I brought Chinese.”

Liam leans over and opens the paper bag, immediately overcoming with the smell of noodles and fried rice. “Oh man,” he moans out, “I didn’t know I was even hungry until now.” He looks at Zayn with grateful eyes and he can’t help but blush over. “Thank you, Zayn, seriously. You’re the best.”

Zayn grins, “It’s nothing, Li, and just looking out for you.”He looks around the office, “So, what time do you get off?” He notices Liam tense and his eyes widen, noticing what he said. “In the office—like, what time do you finish working, I mean.”

Liam’s shoulder’s sag and he laughs, “After my five o’clock meeting.”

Zayn nods, “Okay, I think I can stay.” Liam’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak. “It’s fine, Liam, I won’t be bored. I’ll just walk around; maybe help Megan with some of your files. Seriously, you need to double that woman’s paycheck.”

Liam lets out a light chuckle, “Will do. Now,” he takes out the closed container filled with noodles, “let’s eat.” He notices the surprised expression on Zayn’s face and raises his eyebrow, “What? You think I was going to eat this by myself. Come on, Zaynie. Have you eaten yet?” Zayn shakes his head. “Of course not now come on, take a seat and let’s eat.” Zayn slowly sits down on the chair in front of Liam’s desk and helps Liam clear out the middle of his desk as they place the containers on them. Liam passes him the chopsticks and nods at the food, “Thanks again for this.”

Zayn smiles and then says, “No problem, Liam.”

**\\\\\**

“Here we go,” Harry says, placing the plate in front on the table, “I saw that recipe on the Food Network and I thought you’d like it. That is actually the only thing I cooked that Arielle likes so I think it’s nice.”

Taylor grins, “Thanks baby.” He puckers his lip up to Harry, who chuckles but leans in to kiss him. He pulls away and takes a bite of the food Harry cooked. He moans, “This is amazing, Harry. I love your cooking so much.”

“And I love you.” They both laugh. The doorbell rings and Harry looks at Taylor, “I didn’t know you were expecting anybody.”

“I wasn’t.” Taylor furrows his eyebrows as Harry shrugs and goes to open the door.

“Hello Harold,” Louis greets and waves before pushing past him, “Taylor, my boy.” He grins and flops down next to him and sees the plate of food in front of him. He snorts and looks at Harry, “Seriously? This mush again.”

Harry ignores his remark and rolls his eyes, “Louis, what are you doing here?”

“Oh! Right,” He slaps his book bag on the table and opens it, grabbing some files and putting it in front of Taylor, “here are the files Mrs. Sanchez told me to give to you. I know you said I should leave them at your desk but Taylor, dude, this shit is important. We need to finish the proposal before the month ends.” He clasps his hands. “Time is money, okay?”

Taylor nods, “Sure man, no problem. Just let me finish this and I’ll start on it.”

“Thanks man,” Louis stands up and looks over at Harry, who’s glaring at him, “what?”

“Louis, can I talk to you?” Before Louis can even say anything, Harry grabs him by the wrist and drags him out of Taylor’s flat, slamming him against the wall, “Seriously, Louis, that is the fifth time you’ve cock blocked me.”

“Cock blocked?” Louis splutters. “You were planning on having sex with Taylor?” He scrunches up his face, “Gross, man. Taylor is like a brother to me and I’ve known you since we were kids and the thought sounds so repulsive you’re lucky I’m actually here so you guys won’t,” he flails his arms, “do stuff.”

“Shut up and go home, Louis.” Harry sighs.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Fine but I expect you to be home no longer than six o’clock, it’s Friday and you know Fridays are sacred.”

Harry nods, “Of course Louis, you know I wouldn’t break our Friday tradition.”

Louis nods as well, “Okay so I’ll see you tonight.” He gives Harry a curt nod before he opens the door to Taylor’s flat and shouts that he’s  leaving before he walks down the hall.

Harry sighs and walks back in, seeing Taylor go through the files while eating. “Hey babe,” Taylor greets him back and lifts up the paper, “listen, I don’t mean to be rude but I really have to go through these files so I can’t be bothered, could you—?”

Harry nods, “Of course, Taylor,” he smiles and kisses his cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.” Taylor nods, eyes not leaving the files as Harry leaves the flat. He walks out of the building, seeing Louis walking down the sidewalk. “Louis!” Louis turns around and sees him, quirking his eyebrow. He looks at his car, “Need a ride?”

Louis nods and walks back to him. “Why are you here so—?”

“You know why,” he laughs seeing the blush on Louis’ cheeks, “let’s go.” They both get in the car and drive off, with Louis pressing the buttons on Harry’s radio. “Will you cut that out?”

“No, I’m looking for some decent music. A gay man could take so much booty music.” He rolls his eyes and nods his head to the song playing. Harry flicks his eyes towards him, seeing how the sun setting behind is casting a glow around Louis and he can’t help but feel breathless. Seeing eyes on him, Louis glares at him, “Eyes on the road, Styles.”

Harry only laughs, “Sorry.”

 _I’m taken and Louis’ my best friend._ He reminds himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still hope you like it.
> 
> kudos, comments and whatever other writer's say are much appreciated! x


	2. “’Andrew Garfield’ aren’t words, Louis.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle gets a new teacher, and prods a bit in to getting her Uncles to admit some feelings and Niall _might_ have found the girl of his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. new chapter! i'm really sorry this was short. i've got more ideas that i decided to put on the next chapter. :)
> 
> enjooooooy. x

It’s Friday night and all the boys are sat in the living room, waiting for the movie to start. Niall had just put Arielle to bed and is now nursing a pint. “So lads, what movie are we watching today?”

“Yeah _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn turns to Liam, “what movie did your rich boy status manage to snag before the release date?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Nothing. We are watching,” he grabs DVDs from under the coffee table and shows it to the other boys, “The Lord of the Rings trilogy.”

“What the fuck, are you serious?” Louis shouts. “Arielle would be awake tomorrow and we still wouldn’t finish watching that.”

Liam sighs and leans against the couch, “Fine, what do _you_ suggest then?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Zayn says, nudging him lightly, “brings back our childhood days, yeah?”

“ _No_ ,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I suggest we watch _The Amazing Spider Man_. Two words: Andrew Garfield.”

“’Andrew Garfield’ aren’t words, Louis.” Niall comments.

“Do you wanna see Andrew Garfield or not, Horan?” Louis quips an eyebrow towards him.

Niall nods and leans over Liam, “Let’s go watch Spider Man, Li.”

And that’s how they spent their Friday night today—eating popcorn, drinking beer and watching hot boys on the television screen—just like every Friday night they do. This tradition started when Arielle was a year old, it was her first birthday and all of the boys were awfully tired from the party but weren’t able to sleep. So, when Niall tucked Arielle in her crib and lied down on his bed, he realized he couldn’t sleep.

So, he went to the living room and saw Zayn sitting on the couch, staring blankly on TV. He sat down beside him and soon enough, Louis joined in carrying a bowl of popcorn then Liam with five bottles of cold beer and then Harry, who popped on a movie. And after that, they spent their Fridays like that until now, never breaking tradition even if one of them is busy.

**\\\\\**

Arielle stirs in her sleep, feeling her bladder rise. She slowly opens her eyes and pouts, looking around the dimly-lit room. She clutches on to her stuffed panda bear and climbs off her bed then she walks over to the door and stands on her tiptoes, opening it and walking down the hall. She walks towards the bathroom and does her business. After she washes her hands and leaves the bathroom, she hears the sound of laughter from downstairs.

She sees her Uncles and Dad all huddled on the couch, watching what looks like to be the superhero her Uncle Louis likes. She looks over at her panda bear and presses her thumb on the back of its neck and moves it as though nodding and telling her to go and join them. She grins and presses a kiss on her panda bear’s forehead and walks over to the couch.

“Daddy?”

All of the boys startle, Louis almost dropping the bowl, and their eyes move towards Arielle, who’s looking at them curiously. “Hey sweetie,” Niall says, placing his beer on the coffee table and motions her to come forward. He lifts her up and sits her on his lap, “what are you doing up so late?”

“I had to go to the bathroom and I heard you guys laughing.” Arielle explains. “Why are you laughing?”

“We’re just watching a movie, sweetie.” Liam says.

“Can I stay?” Arielle asks. “It sounds fun because all of you are laughing,” she looks at Niall and pouts, “Please Daddy? Can I stay and watch the movie with you?”

Niall sighs, “Arielle, love, its way past your bedtime.”

Arielle whines, “But it’s a Saturday tomorrow! Can I please watch?”

Niall exchanges a glance with the boys. This is the first time in five years that Arielle has ever woken up during their traditional Friday routine and as much as Niall would actually want his daughter to join in, it’s still his best friends’ decision.

“Of course you can, babe.” Zayn smiles. “Just doesn’t sleep on us, yeah?”

Arielle nods her head, “I promise, Uncle Zaynie!” She looks at Niall, “Does this mean I get to stay?”

Niall laughs, “Of course, sweetie. C’mere.” Arielle giggles as she snuggles up to her Dad’s chest and watches the movie play, sometimes asking questions on what’s happening.

**\\\\\**

Arielle is sitting on the couch in her Uncle Liam’s home office, that sometimes the other boys use, watching her Dad do his paper work. “Daddy?”

Niall lifts his gaze to look at her, “Yeah baby?” Then goes back to writing some stuff on his notepad.

“You said that Uncle Zayn likes Uncle Liam and that Uncle Louis likes Uncle Harry, right?” Niall looks at her and then nods then goes back to writing. “What about you, Daddy? Don’t you like anyone?”

Niall stops writing and settles his pen down and looks at Arielle fully, “Of course I like someone, Arielle—you and your Uncles.”

“Not like that! Like someone you wanna marry!” Arielle shouts.

“ _Arielle_ ,” Niall scolds, “don’t shout.” Arielle frowns. He sighs. “Why are you asking anyway, sweetie?”

“Because,” Arielle mutters and sighs, “I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“I’m not—”

“Yes you are!” Arielle shouts again then mutters an apology before sighing and continuing to speak. “I always see you sad! I always see Uncle Liam sad, and Uncle Zayn, and Uncle Harry, and Uncle Louis! Everyone’s sad because they don’t have anyone to be with!”

“Arielle, that’s not—” Niall sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. _How the hell do you explain something like this to a five year old?_ “We can’t be happy all the time. All of us are going through adult things and it’s making us tired but that doesn’t mean we aren’t sad because we don’t have anyone to be with.”

Arielle frowns. “But, I saw you.” Niall furrows his eyebrows. “I saw you reading Mum’s letter.” She mumbles but Niall hears her, eyes widening. “I know you miss her, Daddy but even I know she’s not coming back. She never loved me, because if she did then she would’ve stayed and didn’t leave us. And if she can’t make you happy then someone else will.”

“Sweetie,” he sighs and stands up from the desk, walking towards her on the couch. He kneels down in front of her, “I am happy. You and your Uncle make me happy and I don’t need anyone else but you guys okay?”

Arielle sighs and rolls her eyes, Niall notes to have a talk with Louis about teaching her how to do that, before saying, “Fine, whatever you say.” She mutters, looking down on her lap then she looks up again, eyes lighting up. “But if I can’t help you, can we at least help Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn and then Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis get together?” She grins.

Niall sighs again, he’s been doing that a lot when she does things like that, “Princess, this isn’t—let’s just leave them be, yeah? They’ll find it out on their own way.” He kisses her forehead. “Now I need to finish this and later we’ll go to the park.”

**\\\\\**

Arielle is five and should be really listening to her Dad and Uncles. But sitting here, in front of the dining table and eating her dinner and watching as her Uncles and Dad talk amongst themselves makes her feel uneasy. She can see the way Uncle Liam’s eyes crinkle in adoration whenever Uncle Zayn points out something Uncle Harry says. She can see the way Uncle Harry’s face turns in to mush whenever Uncle Louis laughs at something he must’ve said because let’s be real, Uncle Harry isn’t really good at making jokes.

And lastly, her Dad—she knows her Dad is happy in the presence of her and her Uncles but seeing how his face would sometimes falls, knowing that these four men in front of him have already found the love of his life and he still hasn’t found his is saddening and she wishes she could take the pain away.

But like they said, there’s nothing she can do. She’s _just_ five years old, after all.

**\\\\\**

“Have fun at school, Arielle.” Uncle Liam says, planting a kiss on her cheek. Her Dad wasn’t able to bring her to school, like always, seeing as he had a meeting coming up. He stands up and looks at Zayn. “You’re taking her home right or is Niall going to be the one to fetch her?”

Zayn rubs the back of his neck, “My last class today ends at two and Niall has two more meetings so he’s most likely to go home by five.” He kneels down in front of Arielle. “Arielle, babe, is it okay if you have to wait two more hours for me?”

Arielle nods, “Of course, Uncle Zaynie.”

Zayn smiles and rubs her head, “Good, you can wait at the lounge for me. The teachers miss having you there.” He stands up and motions to Liam, “Say bye to Uncle Liam.”

Arielle looks up and waves, “Bye Uncle Li.” she grabs Zayn’s hand as Liam’s waves them both goodbye and leaves the school. She and Zayn walk down the halls to her classroom. “Uncle Zaynie?” She looks up at him.

Zayn looks down at her briefly before looking ahead and walking, “Yeah, Arielle?”

“Do you love Uncle Liam?” She asks.

Zayn momentarily stops in his tracks, almost tripping Arielle but immediately prevents her from falling, then continues walking. He shakes his head then sighs, “Of course I do. I love him and you and your Dad and Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry.”

Arielle snorts, “No!” She whines. “I meant love, _love_ like you wanna marry him and have lots of kiddies with him.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and look down at her, “Arielle! That’s not—you really need to stop having bonding time with Uncle Louis.”

“Actually, it was Uncle Harry who told me about marriage and kids.”

“Of course it was him.” Zayn sighs. “Arielle, you’re too young to know these kinds of stuff, okay? Let’s just—” he stops in front of her classroom and opens it, the hallway immediately filling with the noises of Arielle’s classmates. “We’re here. I’ll see you later, okay, sweetie?” Arielle nods and Zayn kisses the top of her head before he heads down to the teacher’s lounge.

He enters the teacher’s lounge to be greeted by his co-teacher Jaymi, “So, did you hear?” He asks.

Zayn walks over to the coffee machine, “Hear what?”

“Thirwall resigned.” Zayn looks at him. “She and her girlfriend were planning on moving to Scotland so she resigned.”

“Isn’t she Arielle’s teacher?” Jaymi nods. “Then who—”

“Uh, hi,” Both of them look at the man standing in front of the teacher’s lounge. “I’m Josh Devine; I’m the one replacing Miss Thirwall?” He says, unsure. He looks around the lounge, seeing just the two of them. “Basically I’m new and I don’t know where the classroom I’ll be teaching at is.”

**\\\\\**

Niall shakes hands with the first client of the day and as they leave, he leans against his seat, sighing in relief. Louis’ sitting beside him, and laughs, “You alright there Horan, that’s the first client for today.”

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “I’m just warming myself up.”

The door opens again, “Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Horan are ready to see now.” Louis’ secretary says and in comes a beautiful woman. She dressed in a black pencil skirt and a black blouse. Her hair runs down the left side of her shoulder.

“Good morning gentlemen, I’m Miss Calder.” She introduces herself and shakes both of their hands. “I’m sorry for the last minute call for an appointment.”

“It’s alright, Miss Calder,” Louis says, “now I hear you have something to propose to us?”

As Miss Calder is speaking, Niall looks down at her form and sees her name— _Eleanor_ , he can’t help but admire her beauty. The way she speaks so intellectually and nods as Louis keeps on asking her questions and she answers them like she’s been practicing this for a really long time and she must’ve.

Louis looks over at him, “Niall?”

Niall snaps out of his thoughts, “Yeah?”

“What do you think?” Niall’s eyes widen. “Of what Miss Calder just said,” he looks back at Eleanor, “well certainly I think it’s terrific but we have a few more clients to hear from so I don’t know, maybe someone can top your proposal.” Both Louis and Eleanor laugh at that.

Niall nods, “Um… yeah, I liked your proposal as well but like Louis said, _maybe_ there’s a better proposal but maybe there’s not. We’ll just call you.”

“Thanks,” Eleanor stands up, “I can’t wait.” She shakes of their hands and leaves the room.

Louis sighs and flops back down on his seat, “For God’s sake’s Niall, if you’re going to drool over the girl, at least don’t do it while we’re on a very important meeting. If I didn’t keep steering her away with my questions, she would’ve seen the drool on the side of your mouth.” Niall panics and feels the side of his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m just kidding.”

Niall sighs, “Sorry. It’s just—have you seen her? She’s really beautiful. And I may not have listened to half of what she just said but I think it was nice and I think I would’ve liked it.”

Louis snorts, “Right. Now let’s have a little lunch before we get the next client in.” He groans and stands up, stretching his arms and legs, “I’ve been dying to get some tea in to my system.”


	3. “Someone thinks Mr. Devine is divine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, and the boys, meet Arielle's new teacher. Harry is still trying to decide if he actually likes Louis more than a friend or not (dude, honestly?). Zayn helps in Liam's office. Arielle discovers her Dad's hidden talent. And the boys plan on making Niall's Uni dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, as you can see, i only plan on making fifteen chapters for this. lmao.
> 
> and, lookie! i made it longer. like 4k words.
> 
> um... enjoy, idk.

Zayn walks forward Josh and offers his hand, “Hi, I’m Zayn Malik. I teach fifth graders.” Josh nods and shakes his hand. “And that man over there,” he points at Jaymi, “is Jaymi Hensley. He teaches the third graders.”

Josh nods, “Okay. Um…” he looks around the lounge, “is it really just us three?”

Jaymi chuckles and shakes his head, “No, the teachers here often spend their time in their own classrooms. They just leave their stuff here before they go to class, is all.”

Josh nods again, “Oh. Well, I’m new, like I said, and I don’t know where my classroom is. I’m supposed to be teaching preschoolers.”

“Oh, I just got there,” Zayn says, “let me show you where it is before you get late to class.” He laughs as he leads Josh out of the lounge. “Preschoolers can get a little—” once they reach the classroom, he opens the door and both men are met with the sight of preschoolers jumping around the classroom, playing around and laughing, “messy.”

“Oh dear,” Josh gasps, looking at Zayn, “what do I do?”

“Just stand in the middle and start talking,” Zayn chuckles, “trust me, it works. They aren’t spawns or anything. They actually listen when there’s an adult in the middle.”

Josh nods, “Oh, well thanks Zayn. I think I’m cool here.”

Zayn smiles, “Okay, my classroom is on the second floor, it’s the fifth door on the right so you’ll know where to find me.” He pats his back before he leaves him.

**\\\\\**

“Mr. Devine was amazing!” Arielle tells over dinner. “He told us we can have a few extra minutes of play time and then he played dolls with Mandy and I!” She giggles. “He’s really nice, Daddy. I missed Miss Thirwall but I think I’ll like Mr. Devine more!”

“Arielle’s right though, Niall.” Zayn says as he takes a bite of his food. “Jaymi and I ate with Josh during lunch and he’s amazing. He told me how his classes went and I specifically asked how Arielle was doing and unsurprisingly, Arielle is one of his favorite students.”

 “Is that so?” Niall chuckles, “I think I liked Miss Thirwall better, to be honest.”

“You’re just saying that because you think she’s pretty!” Arielle giggles. “But Daddy, you know she’s already dating somebody.”

Niall laughs and ruffles her hair, earning a squeal from her, “I know, Princess, but its okay to think someone’s pretty without wanting to date them, you know.”

“Does that apply to Miss Calder then?” Louis teases from across him.

“Who’s Miss Calder?” Arielle asks, eyes lighting up.

Niall shakes his head, “Nothing, baby. She’s just a client.” He glares at Louis. “You’re Uncle Louis is just being funny. Don’t mind him.”

“Who’s Miss Calder?” Harry whispers next to Louis.

Louis looks at him and Harry leans back, noticing how close their faces are but Louis doesn’t notice. “She’s one of our clients and Niall’s smitten with her.” He shrugs. “I can’t blame him though.”

“Why?” Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“She’s really pretty.” Louis nods. “It got me thinking she could be a girl version of you, if I’m being honest.” He waves his hand flippantly. “You should ask Taylor about her, I recall he has all the files of the clients from today.” He snaps his fingers, “Which reminds me, ask him to get her number for me, yeah?” He pats his shoulder and leans back, “Thanks.”

Harry frowns, “Why would I ask him to get her number for you?”

Louis giggles and Harry _melts_. “It’s my business, curly. Just—you’ll see.” He winks and goes back to eating. Harry huffs and continues eating as well.

It’s not that he’s jealous or anything— _God no, he’s taken, right?_ —but the thought of Louis hanging out with someone that even he says is pretty and a girl version of himself has him feeling all sorts of things. _Louis’ gay_ , he keeps thinking to himself. He would never look at a girl as more than a friend.

But he just can’t help it, okay?

He doesn’t even know why he’s thinking about Louis like this—like he’s something more than just his best friend since freshmen year. Louis was the one who introduced him to Taylor in the first place when they invited Taylor out for drinks when he got accepted in the company.

Louis was the one who set them up.

Louis was the one who pushed him to ask Taylor out.

Louis was the one who helped him set up his first date with Taylor.

But why does, in the end, he wants Louis?

He groans out loud, earning a looks from the table. He sighs and stands up, placing his napkin on the table. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m heading to bed.”

“Good night Uncle Harry!” Arielle waves at him. “Have a nice sleepy!”

Harry chuckles, “Good night, baby girl.” He blows her a kiss and goes upstairs to his room.

Once there, he flops down on the bed and groans. _Fuck, is he in love with Louis?_

**\\\\\**

As Zayn is packing up after his one o’ clock class, he meets Josh outside, “Oh hey Josh.”

Josh smiles, “Hey Zayn,” he notices the bag slung over his shoulder, “you leaving already? What about your niece?”

“Uh… her Dad is picking her up today so I have to go. I’m meeting one of my friends today.” He says, and Josh notices the blush on his cheeks.

“Is this someone a special friend?” Josh winks.

Zayn laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um… he isn’t—he’s Arielle’s Uncle as well—it’s just… uh.”

“Okay, dude, chill, I was just kidding,” Josh laughs, “does he know you like him?”

Zayn’s eyes widen and he frantically shakes his head, “What? No, of course not! If he did then I still wouldn’t be meeting him right now.”

Josh chuckles, “Okay, fine, well I don’t want to pull you back from your lover boy so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zayn nods and Josh pats his shoulder before Zayn leaves the school. He gets in a cab and rattles off the address to Liam’s building. He thinks back to what Josh just said.

 _Oh God, is he that obvious?_ He didn’t even say Liam’s name for God’s sake! But it was obvious that he was gone for him as anyone would be. But, I mean, who wouldn’t be gone for Liam? He’s amazing, he’s nice, he’s so down-to-Earth even though he’s been on the Forbes list of rich people a bunch of times and he’s just a genuinely great person.

The cab stops in front of the building and Zayn pays him, getting out and walking inside the building where he is greeted by George, “Hi Mr. Malik!”

“George, I told you a million times to call me Zayn.” Zayn chuckles and he leans against George’s reception desk, “Uh, hey, is Liam in his office?”

“Um,” George looks at the computer and types a few thing before he looks back at him, “Mr. Payne is actually in a meeting right now but according to his agenda it’s just going to end in ten minutes so you can just go up to his office.”

Zayn nods, “Oh, okay. Thanks George.” He waves and goes to the elevator where he sees one of Liam’s employees, Lauren. “Good afternoon Lauren.”

Lauren startles, almost dropping her files, to which Zayn rushes over and helps her gather them, “Oh God, sorry, hi Mr. Malik—err, I mean Zayn. I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright, Lauren, I apologize for startling you. So, where are you heading? I can help you bring these to your office.”

Lauren shakes her head, “It’s alright, Zayn, I wouldn’t want you to keep Mr. Payne waiting.”

“No, I’m sure Liam can wait.” The elevator doors close and Zayn places his finger over a random button, “So, where to?”

“Floor ten, please.” Lauren says. Zayn presses the number and they both chat as the elevator goes up, stopping each floor for an employee to ride. “We’re here.” She says once the floor dings at floor ten.

Zayn follows her towards an office, which turns out not to be Lauren’s, and helps her arrange the files on the desk. “Miss Smith can be a pain in the arse and wants these files always in alphabetical order.” She randomly says, rolling her eyes as she grabs some files from under the pile and places them on top.

“I’m sure she’s not—”

“Lauren!” A voice booms through the office. Both of them turn to see a tall woman walking inside the office. She dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with her hair up in a clean bun. “Are the files there?”

Lauren nods, bowing her head. “Yes, Miss Smith.”

Miss Smith nods and sits down in her seat, “Very well, you may leave.” Lauren hurries off the office and looks back, seeing Zayn still standing there, looking as Miss Smith grabs a file off the pile and goes through it. She curses under her breath and grabs Zayn by the wrist and drags him out.

“What was that all about?” Lauren hisses, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“She didn’t even thank you for carrying all of those files to her office.” Zayn states as he and Lauren walk towards the elevator.

“She never said thank you and I don’t expect her to. It’s my job.” Lauren says. She notices the conflicted look on Zayn’s face and she sighs. “Please don’t tell Mr. Payne about this, _please_ Zayn. Miss Smith is just—not a very polite person, okay? But she’s a great boss and I need this job.”

Zayn sighs, “Fine but if she does anything to hurt you and your co-employees, you better tell me so I can get her ass fired. Liam’s company doesn’t deserve this kind of hostility.”

Lauren nods, “Okay, I promise.” She presses the elevator button and it opens and Zayn gets inside. “I’ll see you whenever, okay?”

Zayn nods, “Okay, bye Lauren.” He waves as the elevator doors close. He sighs and leans against the wall.

He presses the button to the top floor—where Liam’s office is—and waits. Once he gets there, he’s greeted by Megan. He points at Liam’s office and Megan nods, meaning Liam’s in there. He smiles at her before he walks towards Liam’s office and knocks.

“Come in.”

Zayn opens the door and gets in, seeing Liam looking at the big window behind his desk. “Hey, are you busy?”

“No,” Liam says, eyes still on the window. “I’ve been staring at this window for basically five minutes now.” He looks at the clock, “You’re ten minutes late, actually. But George the receptionist called and told me you were already here.”

Zayn nods, “Uh, yeah. I went to help Lauren carry some files.”

“Oh.” Liam grins. “That’s nice of you.”

Zayn scoffs and sits down on the couch in his office, lying down, “I’m always nice, Li.”

Liam laughs, “Sure you are.” He laughs again when Zayn glares at him.

“Do you have anything else to do right now?” Zayn asks. He notices how his book bag is placed on his body uncomfortably so he takes it off and puts it down on the floor. He moves around on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Liam shakes his head, “Actually, no I don’t.” He stands up and loosens his tie. “Hey, I have a great idea.” Zayn quirks his eyebrow and sits up on the couch. “How about we visit Louis and Niall at work?”

Zayn chuckles, “Niall’s off in almost an hour to pick Arielle up. I don’t—”

“Come on, Zayn, I wanna see them not at home, yeah? Like the good old days.” Liam says, walking towards him and sits by Zayn’s feet.

“Liam, we’re twenty five, we’re still not at the age where we refer to things such as ‘the good old days’.” Zayn rolls his eyes and squeals when Liam pokes his foot.

“Come on, lazy ass; let’s go with Niall and Louis to pick Arielle up. We can tag Harry along or summat.” Zayn sighs and gives him a bored look. Liam slides his hand up his slacks, circling his ankle with his thumb. “Come on, Zaynie.”

“Liam,” Zayn chokes out, trying to pull his ankle away but Liam beats him to it by gripping on it, “that tickles. Liam!” He giggles, trying to push him off. “Liam!” Liam slides his hand up his slacks and runs his fingers lightly over his leg and he starts laughing, “Liam! _Leeyum,_ stop that!” He continues to laugh as Liam repeats his actions. “Fine, fine, I’ll come with! We’ll go! Just—” he keeps on laughing, “okay, okay.” Liam stops and he wipes his eyes. He feels Liam let go of his ankle, giving him a chance to kick him on the thigh.

“Ow!” Liam yelps, rubbing his thigh. “That hurts.”

“You’re a dick.” Zayn half-heartedly says and stands up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.”

**\\\\\**

“I honestly think we can go better with the third client’s proposal.” Louis says, passing Niall the file.

Niall doesn’t open it and instead says, “But I looked over at Eleanor’s file and I think it’s better than any of the others, Lou.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You are aware you can still ask Eleanor out even if she doesn’t get picked for the proposal.”

Niall drops the file on the desk, “I wasn’t—Louis, that wasn’t what I mean—Eleanor… I was just—” he splutters but is stopped when Louis lifts his hand up.

“Ni, shut up.” Niall shuts ups. “I know you fancy her that’s why I asked Taylor for her number. Although, I think Taylor thinks I’m gonna hit on Eleanor.” He rolls his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious I don’t like girls?”

Niall laughs, “Really? You asked for her number _for me_?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, here.” He digs a piece of paper from his blazer pocket and gives it Niall, who takes it. “Now I want you to cherish that number, okay? Call it when the time is right.”

Niall nods, “Okay.” There’s a knock on the door and the door opens with Liam, Zayn and Harry coming in. “Oh, hey guys!”

Louis leans back against his seat, “What are you three potato heads doing here?”

“Just wanted to see our pals being all mature and whatnot,” Zayn says, sitting on the chair in front of them, “so _this_ is what turns Louis Tomlinson in to a responsible and mature adult.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Zaynie, you’ve been coming to my work a bunch of times. Now,” he sighs, “what are you guys doing here?”

Liam shrugs, “We just wanted to see guys, and come with to pick Arielle up, is all.”

Niall grins, “Guys, you didn’t have to do that. Lou and I could’ve done it ourselves.”

“But we miss doing it,” Harry whines, “we miss having ice cream when we pick her up and staying at the park.”

“What are you even doing here?” Louis asks.

“We bumped in to him on the way here,” Zayn says, “I thought you were visiting Taylor.”

Harry waves his hand flippantly, “I did that this morning. I went here to come pick Arielle up with you guys.”

“Then get ice cream afterwards?” Niall asks.

Harry nods, “Then get ice cream afterwards, yes Nialler!” He snaps his fingers and points at him. “I’ve been craving for some pistachio.”

Niall nods, “I’m sure Arielle would like some ice cream as well.”

“Are you guys done though?” Liam asks and points at the files scattered on the table.

“Um… we just need to decide on whose proposal we’re taking and then we can go.” Louis explains then slams the file he was holding in front of Niall. “We choose Mrs. Connors proposal and not Eleanor’s. End of story.” He stands up, “Let’s go get some ice cream!” He cheers, grabbing his blazer and putting it on and dancing all the way to the couch.

“Hey!” Niall stands up and points at him. “That was unfair!”

Louis sticks his tongue out, “Who’s the head in the project?” He points at himself and mouths ‘I am’ before he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He opens the door and walks out, shouting over his shoulder, “Come on, losers let’s go!”

Niall huffs, Harry laughs, Liam shakes his head and Zayn just smiles, “Oh Louis.”

**\\\\\**

Arielle’s eyes widen and her face breaks out in a grin as she gets off her seat and runs towards the door of the classroom, “Daddy!” she squeals and wraps her arms around his neck when he crouches down to her height. She pulls away and sees her four Uncles surrounding them. “You’re all here!” She giggles and looks at her Dad. “Are we going somewhere?”

Niall nods, “Yeah, baby, we are. That’s why all of your Uncles are here and they miss picking you up after school with me.” He stands up and holds her hand. “Now where is your new teacher? I want to meet him.”

Arielle looks back at the classroom, “Mr. Devine! My Daddy wants to meet you.”

When Niall looks up, he wasn’t expecting seeing Mr. Devine looking well, _divine._ The man stands up from his seat at the teacher’s table and towards them, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Horan. I’m Josh Devine, her new teacher.” He looks behind him and smiles, “Oh, hey Zayn.”

Zayn waves, “Hey Josh.”

Josh looks at the other three and offers his hand, “Good afternoon, I’m Mr. Devine.”

Liam shakes his hand first, “Liam Payne, and these are her Uncles Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.” Louis and Harry shake his hand next. “We’re just here to accompany Niall pick her up.”

Josh nods, “Oh, well,” he looks down at Arielle, “Arielle, would you like to come with me and pick up your stuff?”

Arielle nods and let’s go of Niall’s hand. She looks at her Dad, “I’ll be right back, Daddy.” She grins and grabs Josh’s hand as he leads her to the students’ shelf.

Niall feels a nudge on his rib and he looks over to see Harry smirking at him. “What?”

“Someone thinks Mr. Devine is divine.” Harry winks.

“Honestly, Harry.” Louis scoffs.

“What? It was a good joke.” Harry drawls.

“Oh, shut up.”

“I don’t think he’s ‘divine’,” Niall hisses, “shut up, okay?” _He totally does._

“I’m ready!” Arielle beams, her bag already on her back. She turns to Mr. Devine, “Bye Mr. Devine, see you tomorrow!” She waves and grabs her Dad’s hand as the five of them walk away with Mr. Devine waving at them all.

As they’re walking towards the car, Louis leans from behind Niall and whispers, “You so think he’s—” He yelps when the back of Niall’s hand hits his face.

**\\\\\**

Niall’s just finished tucking Arielle to bed when he reaches out to grab her story book. “Daddy,” she whispers in the dim light. Her mermaid night light, that her Uncle Harry gave her, the only source of light inside the room. Niall looks at her, cradling the book. “I don’t want you to read the story to me tonight.” She says.

“Oh.” Niall nods and places it back on the shelf. “I was hoping when you’d get tired of that story.” He grins when Arielle giggles. “Well, does this mean you can sleep now?”

Arielle shakes her head, “No,” she looks down at her lap and starts to twist her fingers, “I was hoping if… um, you could sing me to sleep?” She looks up, seeing the surprised look on her Dad’s face.

Niall goes and sits at the foot of her bed. “Are you sure, sweetie?” Arielle nods quickly. “What made you—?”

“Uncle Liam said before I was born you wanted to become a musician. You had a guitar and everything.” Arielle explains. “And I was hoping you could sing to me because he said you have a really nice voice.”

“Arielle, I—”

“ _Please_ , Daddy.” Arielle pouts. “I really want you to sing me to sleep.” Niall sighs and stares at his daughter for a while, her hands clasps in a begging pose and her lips in a pout. No longer than a minute, he stands up.

“Fine, I’ll just go and get my guitar.” He chuckles, seeing the grin break out on Arielle’s face as he says that. He leaves her room and goes to his. He then opens his closet and crouches down, digging through his stuff until he feels something beneath the closet floor. He slowly pulls the guitar out, seeing the dust accumulating it. He blows at it, coughing a bit as the dust blows right at his face before he grabs the case full of guitar picks beside it on the floor and picks up. He starts to tune his guitar a bit and then stands up, satisfied with the sound before he goes back to Arielle’s room where he sees Louis walking towards it.

“Oh hey,” Louis greets then sees the guitar in Niall’s hand, “what…”

“Arielle wants me to sing her to sleep.” He says before bidding Louis a goodnight and going inside his daughter’s room again. “Hey baby, I’m back.”

“You brought a guitar!” Arielle says, amazed as Niall sits on the foot on her bed.

Louis peeks through the door’s crack as Niall starts tuning his guitar and then starts playing it, singing softly. He smiles. Niall’s always loved singing and playing the guitar—that’s why he did a lot of gigs back in Uni. But then, he met Arielle’s mother and then had Arielle and now he didn’t have time for his music.

But he thinks maybe Arielle, herself, can bring her Dad back to music.

**\\\\\**

“…and if you guys saw the look on Arielle’s face when Niall started singing— _God_ —it was the cutest thing ever. Her face just slowly lighted up, like I know it’s impossible but if you saw her face—her eyes shone and she was grinning so cutely. It was adorable, honestly.” Louis ends his story with a sigh before he continues to eat his breakfast.

Liam grins, “I told her that Niall used to sing and play the guitar for people.” He tells them. “I didn’t know she would be curious about it.”

“Hey,” Zayn says, earning the attention of the three boys, “why don’t we tell Niall to give it a try?”

“Give what a try?” Harry asks.

“Music,” Zayn answers. “We tell him to give his music a try again. He’s really good with it and he’s amazing with crowds during his gigs. We could,” he snaps his fingers and points at Liam. “Don’t you have friends from the music industry?” Liam nods. “We could ask them to sign Niall in for a record deal.”

Liam sighs, “Zayn, it’s not that easy. Niall’s a busy man—with the firm and everything. Music is his passion, yeah, but Arielle comes first now.”

“I know that but we could make it work,” Zayn pleads. “I know, deep in Niall’s heart he still wants to become a famous musician and travel the world and make tons of people happy. And we’re going to give him that.”

“This sounds like what an adventure movie would start at.” Louis jokes, earning a playful slap from Harry.

“Just, give it a chance, Li.” Zayn sighs.

“Fine,” Liam nods and Zayn beams before side hugging him, “but.” Zayn pulls away. “We need to talk to Niall first. Have  him record a demo and _then_ we send it to the people I know and if they don’t like it then we can’t do anything about it but if they do, then everything is up to Niall if he wants to continue this or not.”

Zayn nods and looks around at the three of them, “Okay, deal.” He places his hand in the middle of the table. “Well?”

“Oh!” Louis feigns surprise. “This is a team work kind of thing? I thought we were just telling Niall about it and then.” He waves his hand flippantly.

“It’ll take a lot of convincing from Niall, if we’re being honest.” Liam says, placing his hand over Zayn and nodding at the two to join in. “We may _know_ that he wants this dream to happen but in his mind, he’ll always think about Arielle coming first.” He and Zayn smile then Louis and Harry place their hands over theirs.


End file.
